O final de cada romance
by Yellowred
Summary: O que poderia acontecer com Draco e Gina vivendo emoções, que não fossem suas, mas que fizessem com que eles sentissem um pouco mais do que o costumeiro desprezo?


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens de Harry Potter e tudo o mais que foi usado como citação ou meio de inspiração não me pertencem. A fic não é escrita com fins lucrativos.  
**Aviso: **A fanfic é uma adaptação do filme _Moulin Rouge_. Eu aconselharia terem assistido-o para um entendimento total, contudo, fica livre para quer quiser se arriscar, comprometendo algumas partes da fic. Há spoilers mínimos do livro cinco.  
**Agradecimentos: **a minha amiga fofa _Debs_ que foi quem "pediu" a fic com o filme (que nós duas amaamos de paixão) e que ganha a dedicatória por sempre me apoiar nessa coisa louca de escrever fics potterianas, a _Satine_ que betou a fic e a _Biba_ que foi a primeira a ler.  
**Sumário:** O que poderia acontecer com Draco e Gina vivendo emoções, que não fossem suas, mas que fizessem com que eles sentissem um pouco mais do que o costumeiro desprezo?

* * *

**O final de cada romance**

_"Estranho seria se eu não me apaixonasse por você..."  
**-All Star – Cássia Eller**_

****

Fazia um frio tremendo lá fora, pois caso se encostasse o ouvido numa janela poderia escutar-se o ruído do vento cortante, mas Gina Weasley estava absorta em seus pensamentos, esquecendo-se deste detalhe e saindo do quarto sem seus chinelos. Era noite de sábado, todos haviam demorado a dormir e ela esperou muito para ter certeza de que todas as garotas de seu quarto estavam em sono profundo para escapar sem ser notada.

No momento em que abriu os olhos e saiu do dossel até fechar a porta, Gina foi silenciosamente, calculando cada movimento. Tanta preocupação devia-se a uma briga tida com uma das colegas dias atrás. Ela sabia que, caso a garota a pegasse saindo, seria denunciada e viria uma detenção indesejada nesse ano de N.O.Ms. Contudo, seus pensamentos estavam mais voltados para seu parceiro de fuga: ela o mataria caso não aparecesse.

Pediu desculpas ao passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda tão tarde, mas esta pareceu nem notar suas palavras, tamanha era sua avidez em bocejar. Gina apressou-se em colocar a capa de Harry sobre o corpo e quando dava os primeiros passos em busca da escadaria, notou os pés descalços em contato com o chão úmido e frio do corredor, diferentemente do quentinho e agradável da sala comunal. Não sabia conjurar objetos ainda, então anotou mentalmente para se lembrar de discursar sobre isso na reunião de Monitores. Só precisaria de uma desculpa para explicar o porquê da necessidade dos corredores também serem aquecidos de madrugada, pois ninguém tinha permissão para sair à essa hora.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era assustador andar pelo castelo naquela penumbra, era divertido passar pelos quadros adormecidos, uns produzindo roncos pausados, outros mexendo as mãos, provavelmente tendo sonhos conturbados. Algumas vezes ela parava e ficava atenta a algum som de passos ou da presença do Poltergeist Pirraça, mas parecia estar com sorte naquela noite. Só esperava que seu companheiro tivesse a mesma sorte também.

Estava chegando ao final da escada do térreo quando ouviu passos. _"Droga! Justo quando eu estava tão perto..."_. Encostou-se na parede na esperança mínima da gata do Filch não estar por perto, pois ela poderia sentir seu cheiro e denunciá-la. Porém, subitamente, os passos cessaram e Gina soltou um suspiro de alívio. Talvez pudesse ser o próprio Ernesto e Gina assustara-se à toa. Mas ela se lembrou, apesar de não ter conhecimento do local exato, que a sala da Corvinal, provavelmente estava entre o segundo e quarto andar do castelo; então não poderia ser ele, pois deveria ter usado as escadas. Por isso, resolveu esperar mais alguns minutos ali mesmo.

Quando sentiu segurança em sair dali, a grifinória foi nas pontas dos pés. Primeiro porque não queria fazer nenhum barulho e segundo, tendo passado pouco mais de dez minutos em contato direto com as pedras úmidas, queria evitar o contato completo dos pés com o chão gelado.

A sala escolhida era a usada por Firenze na época em que ele deu algumas aulas no lugar da Professora Sibila Trelawney. Ela ouvia falar que, depois da sala ter sido usada pelo centauro, estava encantada e todas as noites o teto ficava estrelado, imitando o céu como no Salão Principal. Achava aquilo mais uma das lendas de Hogwarts, contudo, logo postou os pés na sala e fechou a porta, Gina maravilhou-se com a visão de milhares de estrelas cintilantes sobre um céu negro. Havia uma luz branda cobrindo a sala e ela supôs que sua origem fosse a enorme lua no lado esquerdo do teto. Uma vontade imensa adentrou seus pensamentos e ela teve ânsia de deitar-se sobre o chão e ficar a observar os astros.

Então notou já não sentir mais frio e percebeu a sala repleta de árvores e o chão coberto com as mesmas folhas do ano passado. Quase podia ver a imagem de Firenze austero, explicando para a classe o local e dia exato para a visualização de Plutão. Saindo de seu devaneio, percebeu um vulto sentado em uma das árvores. Na penumbra, já imaginou ser Ernesto e foi falando:

- Desculpe a demora, mas ouvi passos e pensei ser Filch... – Ela foi aproximando-se. – Falei com os gêmeos e eles garantiram que da próxima vez... Malfoy? – Ela quase gritou.

Esperava avistar o amigo corvinal de cabelos negros soltos pela testa, mas ao invés disto, deparou-se com cabelos louros muito bem arrumados e olhos cinzas cintilantes como as estrelas acima de sua cabeça. E, definitivamente, os olhos de Ernesto nunca lhe lembraram estrelas...

Ao contrário de Gina, Draco Malfoy saíra muito bem vestido: desde o sapato de couro de dragão até a capa de forro macio. Passara o mês inteiro paparicando e mimando a bela sonserina Kyle do sexto ano somente para aquela noite.

Enquanto ele subia silenciosamente as escadas úmidas das masmorras, pensava no toque macio e quente da pele da garota de olhos negros e cabelos castanhos avermelhados. Esta era a parte mais agradável, pois o tom de suas mechas era discreto e insinuante, ao contrário das madeixas dos Weasleys com seus fios vermelhos berrantes, distinguíveis a quilômetros, possivelmente confundidos com fogo.

Não era apenas por Rony Weasley, seu pai ou Harry Potter, mas devido a ela, ele odiava aquela cor de sangue. Desde a humilhação sofrida quando Gina e seus amigos conseguiram fugir da sala de Umbrigde no seu quinto ano, Draco odiava mais ainda aquela família, contudo, ao invés de concentrar sua implicância em Rony como sempre fazia, centralizava-a agora na mais jovem Weasley.

Mas enquanto ia para a sala do térreo, a sala utilizada por Firenze anos atrás, o sonserino nem se lembrava dos Weasleys, de Potter ou de qualquer outro grifinório. Mantinha a mente concentrada nas palavras de um encantamento aprendido especialmente para aquela ocasião.

Porém, um balde de água fria pareceu cair sobre Draco quando a grifinória se aproximou mais, discursando desculpas.

- Weasley? – Ele também soltou, logo confirmou o que temia. Lembrou-se do seu encantamento e ficou tranqüilo para logo começar a se enraivecer: não seria difícil quebrá-lo, contudo, _ele não sabia como o fazer!_ Poderia imaginar que a tonta da Weasley entraria e estragaria seus planos?

- Eu, é... O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – Ela gaguejou, totalmente surpresa com a presença do louro ali e feliz por ter guardado a capa de Harry antes de entrar.

- Esta indagação deveria ser minha, Weasley. Pois você acaba de arruinar minha noite! – Esbravejou, os braços cruzados no peito e os olhos fixos em Gina, irradiando veneno.

- Marcando encontros, Malfoy? Isso não é muito "legal" para o monitor-chefe da Sonserina, não é?

- Brilhante acusação! – Ironizou. – Mas também não seria muito bonito se eu informasse a monitora-chefe da Grifinória – que por acaso é sua _cunhadinha_ – que você também estava se encontrando com sei lá quem num horário proibido.

Ela hesitou. Ultimamente não era muito seguro provocar Hermione, a amiga andava meio descontrolada devido aos testes do fim do ano e também pelo namoro turbulento com Rony: não se podia dizer se os dois eram namorados ou inimigos. Mas Gina não negava: nos momentos raros de trégua o irmão e a amiga eram um casal perfeito.

- Estamos quites então, Malfoy. Eu não o denuncio e você faz o mesmo. Adeus. – Gina estava meio cansada para travar uma briga com o sonserino e também não queria que ele descobrisse o que ela realmente viera fazer ali. Por isso resolveu abandonar a sala e, caso tivesse sorte, esbarrar com o corvinal na volta para a torre da Grifinória. Caso não o encontrasse, também não se importaria. Estava arriscando sua pele por ele saindo naquele horário do dormitório e se Ernesto não fazia o mesmo, não mereceria nada e isto seria informado aos gêmeos.

Draco deu-lhe uma risada de desdém. O estrago já estava feito e não adiantaria ficar gritando com a garota ignorante: preferia vê-la descobrir por si própria e se afundar em desespero.

Ignorando Malfoy, Gina dirigiu-se até a porta e girou a maçaneta, atenta para ouvir se havia passos lá fora. Contudo, mesmo tentando abri-la, a porta de madeira rústica e detalhes insignificantes não se mexia. Rodou a maçaneta novamente e puxou-a, mas ainda viu uma porta imóvel. Começou a irritar-se. _"Ah, não! Essa não..."._

Gina voltou de uma só vez e chegou com passos ligeiros até Draco. Seu rosto não estava tão tranqüilo e os dedos comprimiam as palmas das mãos.

- O que você fez? – Perguntou, irritada. – Não seja idiota, Malfoy, isso não tem graça – falou, referindo-se ao sorriso irônico estampado no rosto dele.

Vendo que o sonserino apenas a encararia e não explicaria nada, a pequena Weasley voltou à porta, murmurando feitiços como _Alohomora_ ou _Finite Incantem_, mas nada parecia funcionar. Por fim, guardou a varinha e fez uma última tentativa – na verdade uma amostra de início de desespero – ao modo trouxa: agarrou a maçaneta com as duas mãos e começou a chacoalhá-la, soltando algumas palavras ásperas, não deixando de associar algumas a Malfoy.

E este parecia tranqüilo. Obviamente, sentia ganas em apertar o pescoço da Weasley e chacoalhar igualmente como a jovem fazia com a maçaneta, mas seu senso aconselhava a manter-se quieto em seu lugar e suportar a histeria feminina. Não fosse o receio de receber sua terceira advertência e ser deposto do cargo de monitor, Draco já teria dado um jeito na garota, mas sabia não ser um bom negócio mexer com a integrante mais nova dos pobretões. Por causa dela ganhara a primeira advertência do ano: quando estava subornando alguns primeiro-anistas da Corvinal, mandando-os pregar fitas no rabo da Madame Norra – e assim tirando pontos da casa deles depois –, Gina apareceu e terminou com a negociação, indo até a Professora McGonagall e denunciando a má conduta do monitor sonserino.

Draco tentou por diversas vezes pegá-la em alguma situação comprometedora, mas a sextanista parecia não se meter mesmo em nenhuma confusão ou enganava-o muito bem. Contudo, ele conseguia humilhá-la algumas vezes fazendo comentários sobre sua classe social em plenos corredores congestionados. A ruiva ignorava a provocação na maioria das vezes, mas Draco já ficava satisfeito com os risos provocados em seus amigos sonserinos e em alguns outros por perto.

Contudo, aquela situação parecia ser muito pior para Gina do que receber insultos e Draco cogitou a possibilidade de repetir a dose, trancando-a na sala novamente, mas desta vez colocaria Goyle ou Crabbe, deixando sua inimiga mais irritada; afinal, a presença de um Malfoy deveria ser tratada sempre como um privilégio. Na opinião do próprio, claro.

- Ok - ela disse, aproximando-se dele com as mãos na cintura. Pode explicar-se, Malfoy.

- Não sabia que eu recebia ordens de uma Weasley, muito menos que as cumpria. Você está atrapalhando minha visão de Saturno com esses cabelos berrantes. Continue a bancar a idiota ali na porta e não me perturbe, pobretona – respondeu, esticando as pernas, mostrando despreocupação.

Ela estava prestes a agarrar o Malfoy, assim como fazia com Rony ou com um dos gêmeos quando estes lhe escondiam alguma coisa. Mas ao contrário de seus irmãos, que sempre se rendiam ou acabavam por imobilizá-la, o louro parecia somente se importar em manter sua pose de indiferença e superioridade e, provavelmente também ignoraria os tapas que ela desejava tanto lhe dar.

- Não conte! – Exclamou de repente. – Hermione ficará satisfeita em poder denunciá-lo, revelando a McGonagall a vista grossa feita por você no contrabando de bebidas mais fortes para dentro da Sonserina. Ela ficará muito irritada quando souber, mas ficará felicíssima em poder destituí-lo de seu cargo. Você não acha?

Ela deveria estar muito vermelha naquele momento ou havia perdido totalmente sua cara de pau. Fazia vista grossa também para o contrabando de artigos da loja de seus irmãos. Aliás, ela mesma os contrabandeava para dentro do castelo, fornecendo diversos logros para pessoas de sua confiança. Era exatamente o que iria fazer com Ernesto até Draco estar ali e atrapalhar tudo.

- Quem lhe contou isto, Weasley?

- Esqueceu que eu não sou uma sonserina? Não revelo minhas fontes! – Ela ironizou, imitando-o.

- Não foi desta vez, Weasley – ele sorriu. – Eu poderia dizer que você está envolvida com isto também, afinal, você já sabia e não me denunciou.

- Você acha que acreditariam em quem, Malfoy? Eu não tenho nenhuma advertência este ano e também não usufruo dessas bebidas ilegais. Além disso, você não sabe desde quando eu sei disso, então não pode acusar-me de cumplicidade... Agora conte por que estamos encurralados aqui.

- Você não é uma boa repórter, Weasley? Então descubra! – Ele arrematou, os braços cruzados e o olhar desafiador.

- Malfoy, eu... Você...

- Foi um feitiço, sua lerda. Eu enfeiticei a porta para abrir somente daqui a três horas, depois que uma pessoa entrasse. E você foi a pessoa indesejada a abrir e entrar. Satisfeita? Agora pare de dar chiliques. Segunda tenho prova de Astronomia.

- Não adianta ter este belo céu para estudar. Mione sempre vai ser melhor que você! – Ela riu, enquanto ele lhe encarava irritado. – Agora, diga-me, quem era a iludida? Parkison ou Naminger? Talvez Palmier, a aguada da Lufa-Lufa? Ou então...

- Não te interessa a minha vida, Weasley. Mas se você quer saber mesmo, essas daí estão abaixo da linha de qualidade para um Malfoy.

- Oh, claro. Esqueci que Naminger está abaixo da linha de riqueza e que Palmier tem pai trouxa. Detalhes importantes para um imbecil arrogante Malfoy... – ela satirizou.

Desta vez ele a ignorou e continuou a observar o céu estrelado do teto. Estava com um sono tremendo, mas deixar uma Weasley insana não era parte de suas atitudes de segurança.

E Gina estava entediada. Já havia jogado todos os contra-feitiços possíveis na porta e sabia que não adiantaria nada tentar lançar outros: esperaria até as três eternas horas acabarem e agradeceria a liberdade. Começou a andar pela sala, as folhas se espalhando sob seus pés descalços e o clima de tranqüilidade lhe dominando.

Foi quando descobriu uma estante escondida na parede do fundo, repleta de livros de diversas grossuras. Murmurou _"Lumus"_ e com a varinha iluminada, começou a ler os títulos das obras. Curiosamente, aparentemente todos tinham nomes de romances, como "Amor da vida nossa", "Não se pode agradar gregos e troianos", "Do amor e outros demônios", "Da magia a ilusão", "Solitários", "Ir contra a razão", "Sem ter como fugir" **(°)**, etc. A cada título ela ficava mais curiosa, mas um em especial chamou-lhe a atenção: "Moulin Rouge – Amor em vermelho", talvez pela menção de sua cor favorita.

Gina puxou o livro da prateleira e apoiou-o em suas pernas dobradas. O nome do autor estava estampado em letras douradas na capa, juntamente com o título. Estranhamente havia apenas o primeiro nome: Christian. Mas ela não se importou com este detalhe e abriu-o, deparando-se com uma mensagem na primeira página:

_"O poder das palavras faz-nos mergulhar juntamente com os personagens das histórias, faz-nos sentir suas emoções e, então, choramos, sorrimos e desejamos viver as aventuras, comédias, romances ou até mesmo tragédias descritas. Exatamente desta maneira este livro age, fazendo seus leitores experimentarem cada capítulo e sentirem o que é viver um verdadeiro amor. Vire a folha e emocione-se..."._

Gina pegou a folha entre os dedos e estava prestes a virar a página quando ouviu uma risada atrás de si. Virou o rosto e deu de cara com Malfoy.

- Que baboseira! Só pessoas ridículas choram lendo um livro! Aliás, só pessoas desocupadas e tolas lêem gêneros românticos, é pura perda de tempo! Qualquer idiota sabe que todo romance tem aqueles finais felizes açucarados! E viveram felizes para sempre! – Disse, suspirando falsamente. – Só garotas bobinhas como você lêem essas babaquices. Sonserinas não perdem tempo com isso. Elas gostam mais de ação.

- Largue de ser machista, garoto! – Ela brigou. – Bom, vindo de uma pessoa preconceituosa como você já é de se esperar... Nem toda estória de amor tem final feliz, assim como na vida real. A ficção é basea... Malfoy!

O louro, sem nenhuma cerimônia, puxou o livro do colo de Gina, fazendo-a levantar-se.

- Você aposta seu cargo de monitora que este livro termina com um beijo do casal, depois de juras de amor eterno e promessa de uma penca de filhos? – Provocou.

- Sabe, você está informado demais para quem critica essas "estórias açucaradas"! – Ela comentou, divertida.

Por um segundo ele perdeu a compostura, mas a recuperou e segurou o livro com as duas mãos, os dedos se posicionando entre a capa e as últimas folhas.

- Vou ler o final e você verá que será totalmente feliz...

- Não! – Gina exclamou. Ela tentou impedir Draco, suas mãos brigando: as dela na capa, pressionando-a e as dele colocando os dedos entre as páginas. Finalmente ele conseguiu tirar o livro das mãos dela e abriu-o. Contudo, fê-lo com tal rapidez, abrindo-o pouco depois da metade. Enquanto Gina tentava pegar o livro e Draco tentava ir às últimas páginas, um clarão os envolveu e não distinguiram mais páginas, capas ou mãos...

* * *

Ele estava agachado no chão, as pernas, rodeadas pelos braços, eram apertadas no peito e sua cabeça pendia sobre os joelhos. A aflição em seu peito era tão grande e um medo avassalador lhe tomava o corpo, sendo muito pior comparada a qualquer dor física. Na sua mente uma vozinha dizia: _"É preciso, não é nada demais, ela lhe ama...". _Draco assimilada todas aquelas palavras, mas não entendia o real sentido daquilo tudo. Sofria sem saber exatamente por quem.

O cabelo louro estava molhado, grudado na testa. Suava por sua dor, pela sua angústia. Iria perdê-la. Estava completamente enlouquecido e apaixonado. Contudo, não conseguia associar esses sentimentos a ninguém. Não lhe vinha à cabeça a imagem de nenhuma garota. Só sabia que poderia perdê-la. E por mais que um lado seu fosse forte o suficiente para não se lamentar tanto, outra parte dominante fazia-o sofrer.

Era uma coisa além de si mesmo. Sentia dentro do peito um espaço enorme aberto, como uma ferida, corroendo porque seu grande amor estava nos braços de outro, entregando-se para cumprir seu papel de meretriz. Como ele odiava tudo aquilo...

Draco estava confuso. Não lhe era totalmente estranho estar ali, sofrendo. Porém, não entedia por que uma parte de si insistia nisso quando ele queria apenas fingir não se importar com nada e assim, não ficar sofrendo. Mas algo dentro de si o impulsionava a fazer coisas estranhas, a ter sentimentos estranhos. Estava em um lugar desconhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia identificar cada objeto e móvel dali. Tentava fazer alguma coisa, mas uma parte dentro de si era mais forte e comandava suas ações.

Cansou de ficar ali, angustiado, enquanto ela se _divertia_. Levantou-se, mesmo suas pernas fraquejando de desespero, de ira, de ódio. Resolveu vagar por aí, deixar o vento gelado da noite penetrar por suas roupas, tornando-o frio como uma pedra, com uma pedra de gelo incapaz de sentir, incapaz de amar... E Draco gostou dessa idéia.

Estava jantando. Um prato com legumes e carne branca e um copo de vinho, mas seus olhos só eram concentrados no homem de cabelos de palha e bigode perfeitamente aparados. Seus olhos castanhos emitiam desejo a ele, mas dentro de si, Gina sentia uma repulsa gigantesca e seria capaz de vomitar, caso tocasse na refeição à sua frente. Mas mesmo com todo esse asco, seus olhos não se desviavam dos dele e ela não conseguia parar de irradiar sensualidade por eles.

Uma de suas mãos encontrava-se segura na saia de seu vestido e, de alguma forma, aquele gesto lhe dava forças para continuar com a farsa. Desejava estar aconchegada nos braços de alguém que não conseguia visualizar, mas por quem nutria sentimentos profundos. Mas se encontrava ali, numa encenação absurda, fingindo desejar um homem com cara de rato.

- Eu tenho um presente, minha querida – ele disse, fazendo um gesto. Logo um empregado trouxe uma caixa aberta e mostrou-a a Gina. Era um enorme e maravilhoso colar de diamantes e, desta vez, a ruiva não precisou fingir nada para demonstrar desejo pela jóia: era impossível para qualquer um não a admirar.

Logo o colar pouso em seu colo, Gina sentiu o peso das pedras preciosas. Era indescritível a sensação de ter uma verdadeira fortuna sobre seu pescoço. Sentia-se tão pequena com tamanha beleza, mas poderosa com sua riqueza.

- Terá outro deste quando estivermos juntos – o homem de cabelos de palha, que ela sabia ser um duque, disse, conduzindo-a para a sacada, fazendo as pedras brilharem mais com o luar sobre elas.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Estava fazendo seu jogo até aquele momento, mas aquele colar a deixara deslumbrada e já não estava tão preocupada em entender o porquê de estar ali e ter familiaridade com aquela situação. Foi quando o Duque enlaçou-a subitamente e a beijou sem cerimônias. Entregou-se, pois uma parte mais forte de si a fazia continuar. Mesmo lutando contra, sua aversão àquilo não lhe permitiu fechar os olhos, então avistou um movimento debaixo da sacada e fixou sua atenção em alguém passando por ali.

_"Malfoy?"_ ela pensou. No instante seguinte, empurrou o Duque de perto de si. Postando os olhos em Draco, Gina parou de estranhar toda aquela situação, incorporando de vez a personagem. Fazia aquilo – seduzir o Duque – porque ele financiaria sua tão sonhada carreira de atriz e ela poderia deixar de fazer _shows _e poderia interpretar, como sempre quis. Contudo, o autor da peça – Draco – que ensaiava, despertara-lhe uma grande paixão e agora ela sofria por estar traindo-o.

E sua dor ficara maior ainda ao vê-lo observando-a beijando outro homem. Percebeu o quanto estava fazendo-o sofrer e então acabou por empurrar o Duque, que desconcertado, seguiu o olhar de Gina e se deparou com Malfoy a olhá-lo com ira. Com isto, uma crescente onda de fúria adentrou-o e ele puxou Gina para dentro do quarto.

Gina tentou escapar de suas mãos, mas o homem era forte o suficiente para segurá-la enquanto puxava fortemente o colar de si.

- Isto está atrapalhando – falou, os olhos ensandecidos de um desejo diabólico.

Sua boca roçava grosseiramente no colo de Gina, enquanto ela chorava, inutilmente tentando escapar. As mãos percorriam-lhe todo o corpo e sem hesitação lhe arrancaram a saia. Queria gritar, mostrar todo seu asco e desprezo, mas sua voz não saia e seus soluços eram constantes.

Quando o Duque jogou-a na cama ali improvisada, Gina restabeleceu seu estado de espírito. Quando seu agressor aproximou-se para se deitar sobre ela, a ruiva deu-lhe um chute nas partes baixas com seu sapato de bico fino ainda calçado, fazendo-o gemer e cair no chão. Não fora preciso um segundo para sair correndo, o rosto ainda molhado das lágrimas de dor dos toques brutos vivos no corpo.

Correu e correu, sabendo exatamente para onde ir. Para quem ir.

Não bateu na porta, entrando sem aviso, assustando o dono do quarto, que se encontrava andando de um lado para o outro.

- Eu... Eu... Não consegui... – Ela começou a chorar, as mãos enxugando as lágrimas e borrando mais o rosto com a maquiagem desfeita. – Vi-te na sacada e não agüentei, eu... Eu não podia...

- Xiiii... – Ele fez, acolhendo-a entre os braços, um profundo alívio invadindo o peito já repleto de felicidade. – Vai ficar tudo bem...

De alguma forma, depois de ver Gina na sacada, algo dentro de si pareceu esclarecer tudo e Draco entendia o porquê daquele sofrimento todo, daquele amor todo dentro de si – também incorporara totalmente o personagem. Entendendo tudo, ficou mais irado ainda por vê-la nos braços de outro homem, mesmo entendendo que era preciso entregar-se ao Duque. Porém, ainda sabendo que sua peça seria financiada pelo homem que beijava sua paixão, ele não conseguia passar toda aquela explicação racional para seu coração e um ódio crescente invadia seus pensamentos.

Até aquele momento.

- Não, não... Vai... – Gina falou entre soluços. – O Duque irá...

A voz dela foi abafada pelos lábios de Draco, arrebatando-lhe um beijo caloroso, como se tivessem ficado perdidos e distantes por anos, por séculos. Ela se sentia mais calma estando próxima dele, mais segura e amada. Mas um rápido pensamento passou por sua cabeça: _"Ele é um Malfoy!"_, não causando efeito nenhum sobre si. A emoção sentida não poderia ser abalada de maneira nenhuma, ninguém poderia destruir o amor que a ligava naquele momento a Draco, ninguém poderia fazê-la desistir dele ou cogitar a possibilidade dela não amá-lo. Ninguém.

- Nós vamos fugir – ele falou, as mãos no rosto corado de Gina. – Vamos abandonar tudo isso, viveremos de amor.

Ela apenas balançava a cabeça, concordando, envolvida demais com aquele momento, com a perfeita junção dos dois. Eram únicos em apenas um olhar, eram plenos em um toque, eram incompletos separados. Eram um.

- Eu vou pegar minhas coisas! – Ela concordou, correndo para seu quarto.

Suas pernas bambeavam enquanto encolhia numa mala algumas roupas, mas suas mãos iam dobrando as peças, recolhendo alguns acessórios.

- Você não pode ir, Gina.

Ela se virou e se deparou com Harold, – o dono da casa de apresentações, Moulin Rouge – os olhos faiscando de súplica.

- Não adianta! – Disse, sem parar de arrumar suas coisas. – Durante anos eu fiz tudo o que você mandava: seus shows, suas canções e esses malditos homens influentes que nunca fizeram nada. Eu cansei... Amo Draco – afirmou, mesmo achando aquela frase estranha ao sair de sua boa. – E vou embora.

- Esta é a questão. Se você o ama, fique.

- Não! – Ela se irritou. – Não podermos ficar aqui, vivendo de...

- Draco não estará vivo se você não continuar aqui – ele interrompeu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- O Duque falou comigo agora, Gina. Ele irá matá-lo se o encontrar. Você precisa ficar longe e mandá-lo fugir daqui.

- Exatamente! – Gina exclamou. – Nós vamos fugir, ficaremos longe da ameaça do Duque, viveremos felizes.

- Gina... – Ele esticou as mãos e pegou as de Gina, dando-lhe um olhar de tristeza. – Você vai morrer...

- Eu... O quê?

- Você está doente, o médico nos avisou. Não lhe resta muito tempo... Não adiantará fugir – Harold apertou mais forte suas mãos. – Se você o ama, magoe-o agora e o afaste antes, assim ele sofrerá menos e permanecerá vivo.

Gina sentou-se pesadamente na cama, um balde de água fria caindo sobre si, sobre seus planos e sonhos. Iria morrer, ponto. Não havia chances ou meio de escapar. Inconscientemente já sabia disso, só nunca quis admitir e encarar o fim da vida, encarar sonhos não realizados, tempo perdido e vida frustrada. Teria oportunidade de recuperar tudo quando fosse com Draco, mas não havia possibilidade. Iria morrer, ponto. Fim.

- O que... Como eu deixarei Draco?

- Use de seu dom. Você sabe interpretar como ninguém. Afaste-o daqui, magoe-o e faça-o acreditar que não o ama, que nunca o amou... Salve-lhe a vida.

- Eu não... não vou conseguir... – Murmurou, chorando. Não sabia distinguir exatamente o que mais lhe doía: se a certeza de sua morte ou se a perda de Draco.

- Conseguirá. Se você o ama, conseguirá, pois sua encenação custará a vida de Draco. E está em suas mãos salvá-lo.

Gina concordou com a cabeça, secando as lágrimas. Mas tão logo fez isto, chorou de novo e de novo. Demorou a dominar a si mesma e aceitar toda aquela situação. Depois de muitas lágrimas, conseguiu aprontar-se de tal maneira, não parecendo ter sofrido nem um pouco minutos atrás. Colocou uma máscara de indiferença no rosto e foi até Draco. Seria a hora de dissimular e sofrer.

Seus olhos estavam opacos e sua pele pálida, quase alcançando a brancura da de Draco, cujo rosto se iluminou ao vê-la.

- Por que demorou tanto? Nós temos que ir rápi...

- Não – ela sussurrou.

- O que foi? Por que você está assim? Temos que nos...

- Não – repetiu, desta vez com a voz mais firme. – Eu não vou fugir, não vou embora com você.

- O que você está dizendo, Gina? Nós já combinamos, já decidimos que esta é a melhor solução...

- Não é essa a questão. Não há como fugir porque eu não quero _fugir com_ _você_. Percebi a besteira que faria caso fosse embora, percebi que tudo isso não passava de uma futilidade – ela se apoiou no encosto da cama, as pernas fraquejando. – Eu não o amo. Apenas me divertia, fingindo. Eu sou uma cortesã, lembra? Preciso de dinheiro e o Duque pode dar isso para mim, você não. Então, eu não o amo. Amo somente a riqueza.

- Você está mentindo – disse, agarrando seus braços. – Não pode ter me enganado todo esse tempo, não pode ter fingido todo aquele sentimento. Você me ama, assim como eu...

- Não! – Interrompeu. – Era uma farsa, uma brincadeira. Eu me envolvi com a estória da peça apenas para incorporar melhor o personagem, apenas para lhe segurar até terminar a peça – falou, começando a chorar.

Um ímpeto de fúria tomou conta de si. Por que ele estava sofrendo por aquela mulher? Amava-a desde quando? Alguns segundos de dúvida o assolaram: _"Por que estou quase chorando por ela? O que há de forte para me fazer sofrer?"_.

- Suma daqui, prostituta! – Ele gritou, soltando-a.

Ela continuou a chorar, confusa com toda aquela situação. Uma parte de si quase se agarrou a Draco para pedir perdão, mas outra parte dizia que aquilo não fazia sentido, que aquela cena era absurda e ela deveria sair logo antes dele a segurar novamente. Mas suas pernas continuavam imóveis.

Quando a viu virar as costas para sair, Draco retornou com seu ímpeto apaixonado e correu até segurá-la de novo. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e seu coração batia acelerado.

- Não vá, Gina... – Implorou.

- Por favor... – Pediu Gina, tentando soltar-se. – Deixe-me ir... Eu já lhe disse... – Suas palavras não passavam mais credibilidade nenhuma e suas mãos aproveitavam o máximo o toque com a pele de Draco. – Por favor...

Isso foi suficiente. Draco soltou-a e a viu desvanecer-se de sua frente como num sonho difuso, melhor, como num pesadelo... Quis gritar, socar a porta, mas se sentia fraco e inútil, os braços e pernas moles, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Perdera-a.

Passou o resto da noite e o início da manhã angustiado debaixo das cobertas, mesmo com seus amigos tentando convencê-lo de que aquilo tudo não poderia ser verdade, de que deveria haver algo de errado com Gina para acontecer toda aquela confusão. Mas não adiantava. Ele ouvira da própria boca dela: ela não o amava e ele havia sido um fantoche...

No finzinho da tarde, uma revolta grande surgiu dentro de si: não poderia deixar Gina humilhá-lo daquele jeito. Alguém parecia gritar dentro de si por vingança. Uma parte sua nova. Seus pensamentos foram dominados por uma onda de raiva e ele resolveu descontar o que estava sofrendo. Fora rebaixado até seu último pingo de dignidade e deveria fazer o mesmo.

Correu até a sua mala, arrancando um fundo falso e retirando um relógio de ouro herdado do pai. Não demorou muito para achar algum penhor e trocar o objeto. Com as notas no bolso e o céu estrelado, foi até o Moulin Rouge.

Não fora muito difícil ir até os bastidores, pois ele freqüentara aquele "teatro" durante o mês inteiro, dirigindo a peça que estava sendo apresentada naquela hora. Ouvia suas canções e falas sendo proferidas, ora por vozes masculinas, ora por uma voz suave e doce: a voz de Gina. Algumas vezes parava e ficava escutando com uma dor no coração, outras vezes colocava as mãos nos ouvidos e lembrava-se do dinheiro em seu bolso e da mágoa ainda sentida. Iria vingar-se, daria a Gina o mesmo desgosto experimentado. Mesmo não o amando, seria humilhada de tal forma a ofendê-la profundamente, independente de qualquer sentimento entre os dois. E se ela gostasse dele, melhor! Assim sofreria muito mais e sua vingança seria maior.

Palmas ecoavam por todo lugar, provavelmente pela chegada do intervalo do espetáculo. Seria naquele momento. Dirigiu-se até o camarim de Gina, determinado, sem perceber que trombara com o capataz do Duque, sem perceber que cutucara seu matador.

Entrou sem nenhum aviso, abrindo a porta bruscamente. Gina estava acabando de retocar a maquiagem e levou um susto com a invasão, ficando mais nervosa ao notar o motivo daquilo tudo: Draco. Lembrou-se do aviso de Harold e ficou apavorada: caso o Duque ou seu capataz vissem-no, seria morto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela lamentou.

- Eu quero que você me diga novamente – falou, seguindo-a enquanto saía do camarim – que não me ama – ele agarrou seu braço, mas Gina continuou a andar, a garganta arranhando para gritar que o amava, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

- Vá embora – suplicou, lembrando-se da ameaça do Duque. Lágrimas já escorriam e ela não o encarava, pois declararia seu amor. – Vá embora.

Draco pegou-a de novo pelo braço, desta vez parando-a. Puxou-a para encará-lo e apertou firme seu braço. Não sabia o que seus olhos refletiam, pois dentro de si havia uma confusão de sentimentos difusos: amava-a tanto a ponto de lhe doer o peito, mas sentia um imenso desprezo por toda aquela mentira, farsa, por ela tê-lo feito acreditar em suas palavras.

Ao contrário de Draco, Gina sabia exatamente o que era visto em seus olhos: dor, tristeza e nenhuma esperança. Ficaria ali, ouvindo-o xingá-la e não faria nada, pois achava merecer todas aquelas formas de punição por amar tanto assim uma pessoa e ao mesmo tempo não compreender o porquê de tanto amor, da abdicação de si mesma. Era como se pudesse sofrer as piores coisas do mundo, mas sempre deixando Draco protegido. Doeria mais vê-lo morto a não tê-lo. E mentia.

- Eu já lhe disse, vá embora – clamou, inutilmente tentando se livrar da mão segura em seu braço.

- Diga! – Ele repetiu agressivamente. – Eu quero escutar de novo tudo o que você havia dito!

As pernas de Gina fraquejaram, fazendo-a cair. Seus olhos estavam embaçados e sua garganta doía de tanto soluçar. Queria passar as mãos pelo rosto de Draco, dizer toda a verdade, acalmá-lo. Sofria ao ver a angústia e a raiva em sua face, sofria ao perceber que mesmo querendo salvá-lo, estava machucando-o.

Ela abriu a boca para pedir novamente que ele fosse embora, mas uma luz invadiu os bastidores e percebeu a cortina, pela qual deveria entrar, aberta e a platéia curiosa olhando-os.

Gina continuou caída, marcas de lágrimas no seu rosto. Viu o elenco da peça olhando-a espantados, mas não conseguia fazer nenhum movimento.

Draco soltou seu braço. Não estava dando a mínima para as centenas de pessoas os olhando, só se importava com a dor sentida vendo Gina ali sem lhe dar nenhuma palavra satisfatória. Sentia-se inútil e pequeno... Não era digno de ser amado por ninguém... E fora enganado. Algo dentro de si mandava-o ir embora, afogar suas mágoas em qualquer coisa bem longe dali; contudo, uma parte fazia-o ficar ali e terminar o que havia vindo fazer. E o fez. Colocou a mão no bolso da calça, apertando um maço de notas.

- Está aqui o pagamento, cortesã! – Disse, jogando o dinheiro sobre Gina. – Minhas contas por seu fingimento, por me fazer acreditar no amor, por me fazer amar e por me enganar tão belamente bem! Estou pagando por seus serviços... – Havia desprezo em sua voz tremida, mas por dentro também existia arrependimento e derrota, pois aquele gesto não amenizava nem um pouco seu sofrimento, somente aumentava, pois via mais dor nos olhos de Gina.

As notas jogadas no chão e sobre Gina traziam um contraste entre beleza e sordidez. E ela não conseguia fazer nada além de chorar enquanto Draco saía do palco, descendo até a platéia e passando pelo corredor. Queria xingá-lo, chutá-lo, tomar alguma atitude, pois algo dentro de si dizia que não poderia aceitar passivamente aquela humilhação. Mas era mais forte a sensação de frustração e merecimento: chorava quieta e sabia merecer tudo aquilo.

Contudo, aquela sua parte desconhecida, não admitindo permanecer como vítima, tomou conta de si. Levantou-se, as pernas tremendo. Tomou fôlego suficiente para tornar sua voz clara e fazer-se ouvir. Iria gritar qualquer coisa, ferindo Draco a fundo, porém, ao abrir sua boca, entoou uma canção:

_Never I knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sings?  
Come back to me and forgiven everything  
Seasons may chance, Winter to Spring  
But I love you until the end of life_

Era um trecho de uma canção significativa para os dois e Gina tinha seu coração batendo acelerado por ver que Draco havia parado de andar. Não lhe passava pela cabeça nenhuma ameaça de morte, só havia a imagem de Draco querendo ir embora e a certeza de que tinha que pará-lo. E o fez. Ao ver Draco se virar e continuar a música, sorriu. Ele não poderia ir embora.

O coração de Draco também deu pulos ao ouvir Gina entoar aquela canção e ele não conseguiu se mover. Aquela era a música deles, fizera-a secretamente para alguma situação como aquela. E ela estava cantando. _"Vá embora"_ disse a si mesmo. Porém, pensava que aquela era a mais perfeita declaração de amor e não haveria porque Gina fazê-la se não fosse verdadeira. E essa possibilidade fez suas mãos suarem e tremerem. Ele se virou e vendo um sorriso radiante e impossível de ser falso no rosto de Gina, Draco teve a certeza do amor dela. Quis gritar perdão, implorar, fazer qualquer coisa para redimir tudo feito de errado, mas só saíram notas de sua boca, letras de amor.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day _**(_°°_)**

Logo terminou, estava em cima do palco, as mãos dadas. Não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, tamanho o poder de descrição dos olhos de Gina, tamanha emoção sentida naquele momento. Haviam ido do céu para o inferno em um dia e agora voltavam maravilhosamente ao paraíso. Desejava beijá-la e apertá-la forte, tão forte que se tornariam apenas um, uma alma, como eram de fato, como ele reconhecia agora. Amava-a além do possível.

- Eu te amo – ela sussurrou, o som inexistente, mas os lábios perfeitamente colocados em cada sílaba. Ele a entenderia apenas se olhasse seus olhos ou se tocasse sua pele, pois ela irradiava amor por todo seu ser e até mesmo quem não compartilhavam daquele relacionamento se encantava.

Mas um duro coração não foi tocado e o brutamontes do Duque espreitava à espera do momento certo para acabar com toda aquela cena romântica. Mirou sua arma no peito de Draco, pronto para atirar, mas aproximou-se demais do cenário e uma das dançarinas no palco o viu e gritou:

- Ele tem uma arma!

Uma confusão começou no placo ao mesmo tempo em que se continuava a encenar a peça, distraindo a platéia. A música começou a tocar e Draco e Gina finalizaram seus papéis, que não eram fictícios: o pobre autor e a meretriz terminavam juntos, o amor prevalecendo, a ganância deixada de lado.

O Duque, vendo a confusão em que seu capataz estava se metendo com alguns dançarinos, tratou de sair de mansinho dali. Voltaria depois para fechar o teatro, seria a primeira e última apresentação da peça de Draco. De certo modo, obrigaria Gina a voltar para ele. Contudo, não contava com a desgraça que se abateria logo depois.

Fechada a cortina, o casal finalmente pode entregar-se ao desejo do beijo. Teriam alguns segundos antes dos agradecimentos finais ao público.

Assim que conseguiram saciar a ânsia, os dois apenas ficaram olhando-se, as palavras sendo inúteis de novo. Gina sentia seu coração pulsar forte e seus olhos se encherem d'água. Estava feliz como nunca, havia amor em sua vida e ela sabia agora, ser suficiente, era perfeito! Até que...

Draco estava prestes a beijá-la de novo quando Gina arqueou suas costas, levando a mão à boca e tossindo compulsivamente. Seria tolice preocupar-se, não fosse o corpo de Gina tornar-se mole e ir caindo, amparado por ele.

- O que foi? O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou desesperado, agachado no chão com seu amor nos braços. – Chamem um médico! – Ele gritou para uma mulher ao seu lado. Viu um filete de sangue escorrer pela boca de Gina. Ela não parecia muito aterrorizada.

- Draco... – Ela chamou, apertando-lhe o braço. – Eu... eu vou... Vou morrer... – Falou com dificuldade, observando o temor nos olhos cinzas dele.

- Xiii... Gina, você vai ficar...

- Não... – Ela interrompeu. – Eu estou morrendo... Eu já... Já sabia... Perdoe-me...

- Não! – Ele gritou, apertando-a mais perto de si. – Não pode ser – lamentou, a voz sumindo à medida que seus olhos marejavam.

- Eu te amo!... – Ela murmurou. – Eu sempre vou estar com você, não se esqueça, sempre estarei... – Gina começou a tossir, sua mão cheia de gotas de sangue expectorado. – Por mais... impossível que pareça... Eu sempre... sempre estarei com você... Sempre te amarei... Não se esqueça, não termina aqui.

Ele acenava com a cabeça, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e palavras engasgadas em sua garganta. Gina estava morrendo. _Morrendo. _Ele estava perdendo a pessoa mais importante de sua vida num piscar de olhos. E era muito injusto, era revoltante... Mas ele não conseguia gritar, lamentar ou ter qualquer reação de raiva. Apenas ficava ali, apertando-a e chorando.

- Nós... Não se esqueça... – Ela pediu. – Nós teremos... teremos uma segunda chance... Eu sinto... Não se esqueça...

Draco aproximou seus lábios, beijando a boca já fria de Gina. Quando abriu os olhos, viu-a inconsciente, sem respiração ou qualquer outra reação. Estava morta. Começou a gritar e chorar compulsivamente, o corpo de Gina apertado forte entre os braços e um grande vazio dentro de si... Perdera-a para sempre... Seu único amor... Perdera-a... Tinha-a nas mãos, mas perdera-a...

* * *

Ainda estava com Gina nos braços. Lágrimas intermináveis escorrendo por seus olhos, um abismo profundo debaixo de si. Era assim que Draco se sentia, alheio a tudo ao seu redor, somente com duas certezas: perdera a única luz de sua vida e não queria mais viver... Bastava para ele...

Com cuidado, retirou o corpo de Gina de seu colo e a deitou no chão, admirando seus cabelos vermelhos. Desejou beijar-lhe, mas logo se restabeleceu e percebeu ser impossível... Deitou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Gina e fechou os olhos, desejando fortemente morrer. Só havia dor dentro de si e queria acabar com ela, eliminar toda angústia sentida... Até ouvir uma voz:

- Draco? Draco, você está...

Não levou mais de um segundo para Draco reconhecer aquela voz e tratar de emudecê-la com um beijo, irracionalmente. Somente enquanto a beijava percebeu o que estava acontecendo: Gina estava viva e ele a estava beijando! Gina estava viva! _"Talvez eu esteja delirando..."_ pensou, mesmo sentindo o toque macio dos lábios e o calor da língua lhe deixando extasiado. Abriu os olhos, pegando o rosto da ruiva entre as mãos.

- Você não morreu... – murmurou assustado.

- Aconteceu com você também, Draco? Digo, Malfoy – a garota perguntou, confusa.

Ao ouvir seu sobrenome um estalo pareceu soar em sua cabeça. Draco olhou ao redor e viu estar na sala de Firenze em Hogwarts, não no palco, onde acabara de apresentar uma peça e vira Gina morrer... Ficou confuso.

- Não era real? – Ele devolveu com outra pergunta. – Era uma fantasia?

- Eu... Eu não sei também... – Gina murmurou. Percebeu algo perto de si e exclamou: - O livro! Draco, foi o livro!

O louro se esticou e pegou o livro, abrindo no início e lendo de novo o mesmo anúncio lido por Gina: "O poder das palavras faz-nos mergulhar juntamente com os personagens das histórias, faz-nos sentir suas emoções e, então, choramos, sorrimos e desejamos viver as aventuras, comédias, romances ou até mesmo tragédias descritas. Exatamente desta maneira este livro age, fazendo seus leitores experimentarem cada capítulo e sentirem o que é viver um verdadeiro amor. Vire a folha e emocione-se...". Ele acabou de ler e o entregou à grifinória, estupefato.

- Não era real... – Ele murmurou. – Não era real, não era real... – Ficou repetindo enquanto Gina estava lendo.

- Ei, olhe aqui – Gina abriu o livro em sua última página e leu: - "Diferentemente das histórias de amor convencionais, esta traz um final infeliz, muito comum na realidade. Contudo, se você leu e viveu esta história, provavelmente terá, não só um final feliz, mas uma vida de romance feliz, pois a mesma magia usada para coloca-lo no livro também seleciona as pessoas certas para lê-lo. E se você viveu esta estória é porque terá o desfecho esperado de todo livro romântico. Não se esqueça...".

- Quer dizer... Quer dizer que nós dois vivemos a estória do livro? – questionou, vendo Gina folhear algumas páginas e confirmar. – Mas por que nós dois?

Gina sacudiu a cabeça. Dentro de si, ela sabia exatamente a resposta, mas evitou dizer. Ainda estava confusa sobre todos aqueles sentimentos novos dentro de si. Eles eram seus ou da personagem do livro? Não soube dizer e fez essa pergunta a Draco.

- Também não sei... – Respondeu. – Mas posso afirmar que muitas vezes eu me questionava ao fazer certas coisas no decorrer da história...

- Eu também... – Ela murmurou. – Quando você jogou aquelas notas em mim eu já havia dado tudo por perdido, eu me sentia horrível e só queria chorar e chorar, mas algo dentro de mim me fez levantar e eu estava pronta para xingá-lo e desprezá-lo. Só que algo de fora do meu controle me fez cantar e fazia idéia de que aquela música faria efeito em você... Meu coração quase parou de tanta felicidade quando você respondeu...

Os olhos de Gina brilhavam com as lágrimas formadas e ela não conseguia desviar seus olhos de Draco, que tinha uma máscara de dúvida no rosto. Ele queria saber se aquilo tudo dentro do peito – sentimentos desconhecidos ou pouco manifestados – era verdadeiro ou se era somente um efeito passageiro do livro e ele deixaria de desejar tanto Gina e voltaria a repudiá-la como Weasley. Então, lembrou-se dela, pouco antes de morrer, dizendo para ele não se esquecer, dizendo que teriam uma outra chance... Ele olhou para os olhos marejados dela e não soube o que fazer. Algo muito forte dentro de si dizia para não raciocinar e levar aquela nova paixão para frente... E antes que qualquer outra parte mais racional pudesse manifestar-se, ele falou:

- Gina, eu não sei se tudo aquilo foi verdadeiro, não posso dizer se em todo momento era o personagem ou eu quem assumia algumas reações, como também não posso afirmar se o tanto que chorei foi causado pelo livro ou porque eu sentia mesmo sua perda. Eu só sei uma coisa: todas as vezes que eu te beijei foi porque eu quis... Pois até agora essa ânsia em ter sua boca unida à minha não passou.

Gina sorriu, levando uma de suas mãos até a nuca de Draco enquanto ele a enlaçava. Independentemente de estarem ou não sob o efeito romântico do livro, estavam apreciando muito aquele momento.

- O que vai acontecer daqui para frente? – Ela perguntou.

- Não sei... – Respondeu. – Você é uma Weasley pobretona e amante de trouxas – ela fez uma cara feia. – E eu sou um Malfoy vindo de uma descendência nobre – falou para provocá-la. – Eu não tenho idéia do que acontecerá quando souberem que um Malfoy está apaixonado por uma Weasley. Mas eu sei que vou provocá-la milhares de vezes e vou repudiar sua família e seus amigos, vou brigar e terminar, vou reclamar de sua personalidade, de sua casa, de tudo que você é! Sei que será difícil você me ver chorar ou implorar por seu amor ou proferir tantas palavras açucaradas. Porém, eu já te perdi uma vez e não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo, mesmo sabendo que amanhã eu vou querer desistir e te abandonar... – Finalizou, pegando uma mecha de Gina. - Desde quando seus cabelos ganharam cor tão bela? – ele sorriu.

- Você admite agora? – Ela perguntou.

- Admitir o quê?

- Que nem todos os livros românticos terminam com finais felizes?

- Bom, até agora eu não li nenhum infeliz – falou, desinteressado.

- Ah, não? – Ela duvidou, pegando o livro. – E qual é o final deste daqui, então, senhor Malfoy?

- É feliz, ora! – Respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Nós estamos felizes, não estamos? – perguntou, enlaçando-a.

- Não! – Ela respondeu, arrancando uma cara de espanto dele. – Eu não estou feliz. Estou com meus pés descalços e vou passar frio de novo com esses corredores gelados e...

Ela não conseguiu terminar, pois Draco a puxou mais para junto de si e a pegou no colo.

- E agora? – Perguntou, maroto.

- Ainda não! – Ela respondeu rindo enquanto ele a carregava. – Ainda falta você cantar para mim para o nosso final feliz...!

**Fim**

* * *

(°) Homenagem a algumas fanfics românticas que eu li e gostei muito. Não foi possível colocar toodas as que eu queria, mas estas valem para representar os vários tipos de estilos diferentes de uma estória romântica, incluindo seus diversos finais.

(°°) Tradução:

_Nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir assim  
Como se nunca tivesse visto o céu antes  
Eu quero desvanecer com seu beijo  
Cada dia eu te amo mais e mais  
Ouça meu coração, pode ouvi-lo cantar?  
Volte para mim e perdoe-me por tudo  
As estações podem mudar do inverno para a primavera  
Mas eu te amo até o fim da vida_

_Haja o que houver  
Haja o que houver  
Eu te amarei até o dia da minha morte_

_"**N/A**: Espero que a fic não tenha ficado confusa por não ter usado o filme inteiro e por ter feito uma adaptação, ao contrário da fic anterior em que usei _A Bela e a Fera_ apenas como base para inspiração.  
Caso vocês tenham apreciado, reviews, por favor!  
E beijões pra todo mundo que têm mandado reviews de outras fics, perguntando sobre coisas novas. **Obrigaada!!** Eu espero mesmo que esta fic tenha agradado"._


End file.
